Figuran
by citraa
Summary: Mereka sama-sama terjebak disebuah Reality show yang mewajibkan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apakah benih-benih cinta bisa muncul diantara keduanya? /"Tuan Sinetron!"/"Sekali-kali wajahmu yang sama sekali tidak menarik itu harus masuk kamera"/ dan bagaimana bisa sebuah reality show bisa menyebabkan masalah?/OOC maybe?/Mind to review?


**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo.**

Warning: Ide pasaran. OOC. Ada typo yang tidak kepantau oleh mata belekan saya *plak!

Terinspirasi dari 2 reality show. Termehek-mehek, and Take me out yihiii xD

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

"Hai Pemirsa, berjumpa lagi bersama saya, Lisa Yadoumaru dan rekan saya Kensei Muguruma." Gadis berambut hitam, berkacamata tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Rekannya yang bernama Kensei Muguruma menanggapi pernyataan rekannya dengan senyuman.

"Lisa..." Panggil Kensei dengan lembut.

"Hmm." Lisa menjawab tak kalah lembut..

"Bapak kamu..."

Plak!

Belum sempat Kensei melanjutkan gombalan mautnya, wajahnya sudah di lempar dengan kertas sebanyak 1 rim oleh kru reality show tidak jelas itu, mana live pula.

"Hmm.. Selama satu jam kedepan anda akan bersama kami di acara 'Terseok-seok'." Lisa mencoba tenang setelah acara gombal tidak selesai yang dilakukan rekannya itu.

"Di acara 'Terseok-seok' ini kita akan membantu seorang klien untuk mencari kerabatnya yang hilang." Kensei menjelaskan sambil mengelus-ngelus wajahnya yang memerah akibat lemparan 1 rim kertas tadi.

"Kali ini, klien kita seorang ibu-ibu bernama Sora Ukizami, kita langsung ke rumah klien."

Kedua host itu bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju ke rumah klien. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, kru tiba disebuah rumah sederhana.

"Permisi..." Lisa mengetuk rumah , setelah menunggu beberapa menit munculah seorang ibu berambut hitam dengan wajah sedih.

"Benar dengan ibu Sora disini?" tanya Kensei yang sedikit agak canggung dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan ibu itu.

"Ya," jawab ibu itu, namun ekspresi sedih tidak terlepas dari wajah lelahnya.

"Ibu, kami dari 'Terseok-seok' sudah membaca surat yang ibu kirim ke redaksi kami." Pernyataan Lisa disambut ekspresi gembira dari ibu itu.

"Wah, saya sudah lama menunggu, masuk..masuk." Ibu itu mempersilahkan Lisa dan Kensei untuk duduk di ruang tamunya. Sederhana, dengan beberapa foto keluarga yang menghiasi ruang tamu itu.

"Baiklah, bisa ibu ceritakan detail masalah ibu."

"Anak saya, Ryutami Ukizami kabur dari rumah, sudah seminggu ini dia menghilang. Saya khawatir, Mas, Mbak. Dia itu fisiknya mungil dan lemah. Saya takut." Ibu itu menangis sesegukan sementara Lisa terlihat merangkul bahu ibu itu dan ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami ibu bersurai hitam itu.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah ada pertengkaran sebelumnya antara ibu dan Ryutami?"

"Ryutami itu orangnya suka membangkang mbak. Waktu itu dia meminta uang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit, saya mana punya uang sebanyak itu. Selain itu, dia mengidap kleptomania. Saya sering melihat dia membawa berbagai macam barang bagus, tetapi dia tidak pernah menggunakan barang itu, terkadang sering dikembalikan." Para Host sibuk ber'oh' ria, sementara ibu itu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saya khawatir, dia akan celaka karena penyakit kleptomania itu." Sora menghapus air matanya.

"Kami akan membantu sekuat kami. Kita mulai darimana pencarian kita, bu?"

"Rumah teman Ryu, Akane Kiraka."

"Baiklah pemirsa kita akan menuju ke rumah Akane." Lisa, Kensei, bersama ibu Sora memasuki mobil dan memulai pencarian. Setelah sampai dirumah Akane ternyata mereka mengalami penolakan dari Akane yang tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan Ryu. Akane mengatakan dia sudah muak dengan tindak pencurian yang dilakukan Ryu. Akane dengan tidak sopan pun mengusir kru dan Ibu Sora, karena Akane menolak membantu, kru dan ibu Sora melanjutkan pencarian di rumah mantan pacar Ryu, dengan tatapan sendu mantan pacar Ryu berkata bahwa Ryu tinggal di sebuah gubuk reot yang dulunya kosong. Akhirnya setelah kru, ibu Sora, dan Takeshi-mantan pacar Ryu mencari di sekitar lokasi gubuk, Ryu ditemukan tengah mencuri di sebuah warung sepi yang pemiliknya tengah berada didalam rumah. Gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam, bermata besar berwarna ungu itu langsung berlari menjauhi kru dan ibunya sendiri.

'Drama... Drama... Drama.'

'Semua sudah disusun sedemikian rupa.'

.

.

.

.

"Rukia, ayolah." Wanita cantik tampak mengguncangkan tubuh wanita mungil bernama Rukia.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, sudah aku bilang berpuluh-puluh kali, aku tidak mau!" Rukia sedikit emosi dengan temannya yang satu itu. Apa-apan itu, mengajak dirinya untuk ikut salah satu reality show yang sedang booming di Karakura. Reality show yang berjudul "Ambil Saya Keluar" benar-benar menarik bagi seluruh wanita di Karakura kecuali Rukia. Judul acara itu saja sudah membuat Rukia muak, yang benar saja 30 wanita cantik memperebutkan lelaki single, cih kayak tidak bisa mencari di tempat lain saja.

"Rukia... ayolah, apa kau tidak bosan menjadi figuran terus-terusan?" Sepertinya tidak ada kata menyerah untuk seorang Rangiku. Buktinya kemarin gadis berambut pirang itu berhasil menjebak Rukia untuk menjadi peran sebuah reality show karena badannya yang mungil, dan dengan berat hati Rukia menyanggupi tawaran Rangiku.

"Nii-sama pasti membunuhku jika tau aku mengikuti acara tidak bermutu seperti itu." Rukia tidak mau lagi terjebak dengan yang namanya 'Reality Show'.

"Ayolah, Kuchiki.. Dengan sedikit sentuhan make-up kau bisa menjadi gadis yang berbeda, ayolah temani aku." Rangiku terus saja mencari berbagai macam cara agar teman mungilnya ini mau ikut bersamanya. Dia ingin teman berwajah manisnya itu mendapat jodoh, mengingat hingga usia 22 tahun ini Rukia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun, sebenarnya kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya sih tapi setidaknya Rangiku mempunyai selusin mantan. Menurut Rukia menjadi seorang single hingga usia 22 tahun itu adalah prinsip.

Rukia mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Byakuya Kuchiki, sikapnya yang dingin, dan tegas membuat Rukia sangat menghormati kakaknya ini. Setelah, kakeknya, Okaa-chan, dan Otou-sama meninggal dunia beberapa tahun yang lalu Byakuya mengambil alih Kuchiki Corp. Kuchiki Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan yang cukup berpengaruh di Jepang. Dengan tangan seorang Byakuya Kuchiki berhasil membuat perusahaan itu berkembang pesat hingga dunia internasional.

Rukia membuka sebuah butik bersama dengan sahabatnya Rangiku Matsumoto. Selain itu, Rukia juga mempunyai job sampingan yaitu seorang artis figuran. Eh tidak, tidak, anda tidak salah baca kok, Rukia memang bekerja sebagai artis figuran sama seperti Rangiku. Gadis mungil itu sangat menyukai sesuatu yang natural dan tidak dibuat-buat. Dengan menjadi artis figuran dia bisa bebas berjalan-jalan di lokasi shooting, terkadang dia juga menjahili artis-artis yang sedang shooting, dan yang lebih penting tidak perlu susah-susah menghapal dialog. Profesi sampingan Rukia ini tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Byakuya. Byakuya tentu akan mengirimnya ke luar negeri apabila mengetahui pekerjaan sampingan adiknya itu. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi memang itu yang terjadi, untuk membuka butik saja Rukia harus menempuh berbagai cara dan ceramah super ala Byakuya, apalagi Rukia bekerja sebagai artis figuran, bisa anda bayangkan sendiri kan apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia. Byakuya bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan wartawan menguliti kehidupan pribadinya dan sang adik, karena itu hanya segelintir orang (teman-teman semasa sekolah) yang mengetahui wajah adik Byakuya Kuchiki. Ketika Rukia bertanya ke kakaknya perihal kebencian Byakuya terhadap wartawan, Byakuya hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman singkat. Rekan sesama artis figurannya juga hanya mengenalnya dengan nama Izuru Rukia bukan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Dan kau sepertinya melupakan sesuatu, Rukia! Kau pernah bilang Nii-sama mu jarang menonton televisi." Rukia hanya mengangguk, sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Rangiku, "Ah, bukankah dengan begitu akan menjadi lebih mudah, eh?"

"M-maksudmu apa Rangiku?" tanya Rukia heran sambil tetap menggambar design di selembar kertas.

"Byakuya tidak akan mengetahui, kau mengikuti acara cari jodoh itu. Kau tau? Banyak wanita yang ditolak untuk menjadi salah satu dari antara 30 gadis di acara itu, dan kau tau Rukia, kita di tawari. Sekali lagi, ditawari, Rukia. Haaaah." Rangiku masih terus menerus berteriak dan membuat telinga Rukia sedikit berdenging.

"Aku tidak minat, Rangiku, cari orang lain saja. Orihime mungkin?"

"Gadis itu sudah menyanggupi tawarannya. Sekarang giliranmu Izuru Rukia." Rukia mendecih, sebenarnya kepala Rangiku ini terbuat dari apa sih? Mengapa keras kepala sekali.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku mengikuti acara seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja kau akan mempunyai kekasih dari kalangan artis dan model terkenal. Kudengar Kaien Shiba menjadi salah satu lelaki single diacara itu, kau masih menyukainya kan?" Rangiku bercerita dengan semangat. Rukia hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya saat mengetahui nama Senpai pujaannya ketika di SMA mengikuti acara kurang kerjaan itu. "Kaien Shiba sudah menjadi model terkenal. Fufufu." lanjut Rangiku sambil memasang wajah memelas namun memaksa miliknya.

Rukia tersenyum senang, sambil menunjukkan senyum mengerikan miliknya, "Wah, benarkah?" Rukia menatap Rangiku yang sudah tersenyum senang karena sepertinya bujukan maut miliknya berhasil.

"Tentu saja Rukia."

"Waw, Kaien Shiba. Hahaha." Rukia kembali tertawa dengan sangat mengerikan.

Senyum Rangiku luntur seketika saat mengetahui wajah Rukia berubah menjadi datar, "Tidak mau." ujar Rukia ketus, ingin rasanya Rangiku membenturkan kepalanya ke meja melihat tingkah menyebalkan Rukia.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan bilang ke Om Utitake kalau kau menarik ucapanmu."

"Ucapan yang mana?" Rukia menatap sebal sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm, perihal kau menyetujui tawaran episodemu tidak jadi ditayangkan."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku akan bilang ke Om Ukitake kau sangat menginginkan episodemu tayang di televisi." Rangiku memasang wajah serius, sesaat kemudian dia tertawa mengamati wajah kesal Rukia. Sementara Rukia sibuk mengutuki sahabatnya satu ini, selalu saja bisa membuat Rukia menuruti permintaan konyolnya.

"Bagaimana Rukia?"

"Cih, baiklah, baiklah, terserah kau saja." Ucapan Rukia disambut pelukan hangat Rangiku, dengan girang Rangiku mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang. Rukia merasa tidak perlu ikut campur mengenai urusan Rangiku dengan seseorang yang diteleponnya. Walaupun Rukia terperanjat melihat Rangiku yang berteriak histeris. Dasar aneh, gumamnya.

.

.

.

"RUKIA!" Rangiku melotot, matanya seperti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Rukia melihat Rangiku menggunakan dress berwarna merah darah dan rambut yang dia sanggul rendah. Rangiku tampil sangat elegan malam ini.

"Apa? kenapa sih kau berteriak seperti itu? Aku tidak tuli." Rukia menatap Rangiku marah sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir yang sempat tertunda tadi. Rukia tersenyum melihat penampilannya. Sempurna.

"Ingatkan aku, Kuchiki. Kita tidak akan berkunjung ke taman bermain monstermu kan?"

"Hey, Chappy bukan monster!" Rukia berkacak pinggang, yang benar saja makhluk selucu dan seimut Chappy dihina. Sampai kiamat pun Rukia tidak akan pernah rela. Oh, Chappy yang malang, selalu saja jadi objek hinaan Rangiku.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aduh, Rukia. Kau ini designer.."

"Rangiku, apa salahnya sih memakai benda-benda berbau Chappy?" Rukia melihat penampilannya, dress setali bergambar Chappy yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya, tas tangan Chappy Goes to Sea, sepatu Chappy , kalung berbandul kepala Chappy, dan bando telinga Chappy, tidak ada yang salah menurutnya.

"Ah sudah lah, kita sudah terlambat." Rangiku menarik tangan Rukia, mereka berdua bergegas menuju studio.

.

.

Disinilah Rukia sekarang, berdiri diantara 30 orang wanita yang menurutnya sangat cantik, Rangiku yang berada disebelahnya sibuk memperbaiki make-upnya. Dia hanya perlu berdoa Nii-sama tidak menonton televisi saat ini. Semoga Kami-sama mengabulkan doanya.

Kali ini mereka―para wanita single― sedang diberi arahan oleh pria tidak berambut alias botak.

"Apabila kalian dipilih pria single usahakan untuk tampil mesra dengannya. Ini akan menambah rating acara ini, dan sensasi sangat diperlukan untuk menarik penonton, kalian mengerti?"

Apa-apaan ini? Sensasi? Rukia hanya menganggap acuh arahan itu.

"Aku hanya perlu mematikan terus saja lampunya." bisiknya kepada diri sendiri. Acara pun dimulai, host-host sibuk menyapa penonton dan memperkenalkan acara tidak penting―hanya menurut Rukia― ini. Sekarang adalah giliran wanita single memasuki podium mereka. Rukia dengan malas langsung menuju podiumnya yang berada diujung. Rukia tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena wajahnya tak begitu terlihat walaupun bando telinga Chappy miliknya menarik perhatian penonton. Rukia terlihat seperti gadis kecil yang sangat imut, tadi saja ada ibu-ibu yang mencubit pipinya.

Pria single pertama adalah seorang pria berambut biru dengan tatapan sangar.

"Mengerikan." Rukia dengan kasar mematikan lampunya. Begitu juga dengan 30 wanita single yang lain. Akhirnya pria itu tetap single selamanya (?)

Pria kedua adalah pria bertubuh besar berambut merah. Rukia langsung mengenali pria itu sebagai orang kepercayaan kakaknya―Abarai Renji―, secepat kilat Rukia mematikan lampunya. Untung saja Renji sepertinya tidak begitu memperhatikan dirinya yang berada diujung. Matilah dia kalau Renji sampai melihat wajahnya, mengingat mulut Renji yang agak bocor.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaahhh My Son~ aku tidak sabar mendapatkan menantu!" Pria berjenggot terlihat sedang menari-nari mengitari seorang pria berambut cerah yang sedang memijit pelipisnya yang berkedut.

DUAK!

Tendangan akurat milik pria orange itu berhasil membuat pria berjenggot terpental. Orang-orang disekitar mereka hanya bisa menatap ngeri peristiwa langka ini.

"Huaaaah Masaki~ anak kita jahat.." Pria berjenggot itu menangis lebay.

"Baka Oyaji! Diamlah!"

Tangisan pria berjenggot itu dihentikan oleh bunyi telepon miliknya.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana." Ekspresi yang sebelumnya berlebihan mendadak berubah serius.

"My Sooooonnn, pilihlah menantu yang cantik." Isshin Kurosaki―Pria yang sedari tadi menari hula-hula mengitari anaknya― kemudian meninggalkan anaknya―Ichigo Kurosaki. Isshin adalah dokter senior sekaligus kepala Karakura Hospital. Berbeda dengan ayahnya yang dokter, Ichigo lebih memilih menjadi artis. Ya walaupun hanya menjadi artis FTV dan sinetron sih, tapi banyak ibu-ibu penggemar sinetron yang sangat mengidolakannya. Ichigo tak henti-henti mengutuk perbuatan ayahnya yang dengan seenak jidat mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi pria single di acara yang sama sekali tidak bermutu ini. Usia 24 tahun menurut ayahnya sudah pantas untuk berumah tangga. Apa?Rumah tangga katanya? Pacar saja Ichigo tidak punya, dan dia sekarang sedang menunggu giliran untuk tampil dihadapan 30 gadis cantik. Bukannya dia tidak laku―banyak gadis-gadis yang berlomba-lomba menjadi pacarnya―,atau dia memiliki kelainan seksual tetapi karena dia ingin fokus meniti kariernya. Impiannya adalah menjadi aktor yang terkenal.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Rambutnya yang orange mencolok membuatnya mudah dikenali. Dia berani bersumpah, rambutnya itu rambut asli bukan karena cat rambut. Ichigo melirik jamnya, sialan udah hampir 2 jam dia terjebak disini, dan lebih menyedihkan lagi dia harus mendapat urutan tampil nomor dua dari belakang. Ichigo menatap layar yang disediakan oleh kru reality show itu dengan bosan. Banyak rekannya sesama artis yang sudah mendapatkan wanita cantik. Ichigo melirik wanita mungil dengan hiasan kepala aneh, yang selalu mematikan lampunya. Setiap ditanya host apa alasan mematikan lampu, wanita itu selalu menjawab dengan angkuh "Bukan tipe saya". Sombong sekali dia. Ichigo hanya bisa berdecih menatap layar, dan terus berdoa agar waktu cepat berjalan. Dia tidak terlalu berharap untuk mendapatkan wanita di acara aneh itu.

.

.

.

Rukia terus menerus mematikan lampu, membuat Rangiku menatap jengkel kearahnya. Menurut host, hanya tersisa 4 pria single untuk segmen ini. Huh, siapa peduli. Rukia juga terus disindir host bernama Tia karena selalu mematikan lampunya.

Kemudian muncul pria single berambut ungu. Dengan malas, Rukia mematikan (lagi) lampunya. Rukia menatap kearah Rangiku yang sepertinya cukup tertarik dengan pria bernama Gin ini, dan ada 10 lampu yang menyala hingga akhir untuk pria ini? Wow. Saat ini, pria itu sedang mematikan 7 dari 10 lampu yang masih menyala. Pria itu mempertahankan Rangiku, Orihime, dan Nell. Rukia tersenyum menatap Rangiku dan Orihime, ternyata mereka benar-benar mempunyai selera yang sama. Gin memberi pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu―menurut Rukia― kemudian, dijawab dengan mantap oleh ketiga wanita itu. Penonton bersorak saat Gin memilih Rangiku, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Rukia tak henti-hentinya tertawa saat melihat wajah Rangiku yang memerah saat tangannya digenggam oleh Gin.

Giliran pria single yang selanjutnya, adalah pria dengan rambut orange mencolok. Wajahnya yang cukup tampan membuat sisa wanita yang berada di situ berteriak senang. Rukia menatap pria yang ternyata bernama Ichigo Kurosaki itu. Sepertinya pernah melihatnya. Ah ya, Rukia ingat! dia adalah aktor sinetron yang selalu Rangiku tonton di butik mereka. Sinetron dengan beratus-ratus episode. Hahaha, konyol.

Host memberi isyarat untuk mematikan lampu. Rukia menekan lampunya sekuat tenaga. Pria berambut mencolok itu sama sekali bukan tipenya.

Eh? Mengapa lampu miliknya tidak mau mati.

"Wow. Lampunya menyala semua. Selamat Kurosaki. Awal yang baik." Tia memberi selamat kepada Ichigo. Rukia menekan sekali lagi tombol, mengapa tidak mau mati?

Rukia tetap tidak menyerah untuk mematikan lampunya, tapi lampunya tetap menyala. Rukia hanya mendengus, pria bernama Ichigo itu tersenyum bangga seolah-olah dia adalah pria yang paling tampan di segmen ini.

Rukia mengangkat tangannya guna memberitahu Tia masalah lampunya yang tidak mau mati.

"La-Lampu.." Sial, mengapa Rukia jadi gagap begini.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu Nona Rukia."

"La-lampunya menyala tidak mau―."

"Bayi yang masih belajar berbicara juga tau, lampumu masih menyala." Tia memotong ucapan Rukia, "Ternyata kau suka yang terang ya?" ejeknya.

"Aku? Ti-tidak." Rukia sibuk membela diri, dia merasa seperti sedang diejek oleh Tia kurang ajar ini.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Tuan Kurosaki ini?"

"Biasa saja." Rukia menjawab nyaring.

'Well, aku akan membuat sensasi.' batin Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik.

Sekarang giliran Ichigo mematikan 20 lampu. Diluar dugaan, Ichigo mempertahankan lampu Rukia agar tetap menyala. Sementara Rukia menatapnya sebal, padahal dia sangat berharap Ichigo mematikan lampunya.

"3 kata untuk mendeskripsikan aku." Ichigo masih memasang wajah cool saat menyebutkan pertanyaan singkat untuk gadis yang lampunya masih dibiarkannya menyala.

"Ganteng, berkharisma, dan keren." Puji Senna sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, keren dari hongkong! batinnya.

"Ehm Kurosaki-kun adalah teman SMA ku, tampan, tegas, dan pintar." Orihime berkata malu-malu, berharap si Kurosaki-kun yang sedang ia puji ini mau memilihnya nanti.

"Yak. Rukia." Tia kembali menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Terang. Norak. Jeruk." Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan,sementara Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

'Memangnya dia tidak norak apa? Dengan hiasan kepala seperti itu.' batin Ichigo sambil mempertahankan tatapan mautnya.

Rukia membelalakan matanya saat Ichigo tidak mematikan lampunya.

Berarti...

Berarti...

Berarti...

Oh Kami-sama, pria orange ini memilihnya.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku' batin Rukia, tangan Ichigo dengan kasar menarik tangan mungilnya. Penonton tak henti-hentinya bersorak senang. Ichigo Pangeran Sinetron telah memilih seorang wanita bertelinga kelinci.

"Lepaskan!" Rukia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo, sekarang mereka sudah turun dari panggung.

"Wah. Rukia! Ternyata ada yang memilihmu ya." Teriakan Rangiku membuat Rukia mendelik mata tajam, "Hehehe Selamat," Rangiku yang mengerti tatapan membunuh dari seorang Rukia mencoba tertawa kikuk.

"Kenapa kau memilih aku?"

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku." Ichigo berbicara tanpa menatap wanita mungil yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

"Yang benar saja."

"Pertama, aku sudah melepaskanmu dari acara ini. Aku tau kau tidak menyukai acara ini, kemudian―"

"Sok tau sekali kau." Belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Rukia telah memotong ucapannya dengan suara yang bisa memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya.

"Kau selalu mematikan lampu, apa itu bukan bukti?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Raja Sinetron!"

Mata Ichigo membulat sempurna mendengar julukan yang diberikan wanita bernama Rukia ini untuknya. Apa dia bilang? Raja Sinetron? Oh sepertinya wanita itu belum puas telah mengatainya dipanggung tadi.

"Khe, apa kau bilang?"

"Raja Sinetron. Sudah berapa episode sinetron terbarumu?"

Oh ingatkan Ichigo untuk menyumpal mulut wanita ini dengan sapu tangan yang sedang berada digenggamannya jika ponselnya tidak berdering sedari tadi.

"My sooooon~ Menantuku sangat lucu dan imut~" suara Isshin yang sedang berteriak histeris membuat Ichigo menjauhkan sejenak ponsel dari telinganya.

"Lho? Kuchiki?" Suara lembut pria mengagetkan Rukia yang sedang termenung. Untung saja Ichigo sedang menerima telepon.

Panggilan Kuchiki itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya disini, kecuali Rangiku. Eh, Rangiku bukan seorang pria, lalu siapa?

"K-Kaien-senpai?" Rukia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kaien pria pujaannya ketika SMA hadir di acara ini. Ternyata Rangiku memang tidak berbohong.

"Selamat."

"Eh? I-Iya, tapi kami kan tidak berpacaran." Rukia tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub Senpai dihadapannya ini. Kaien berubah menjadi pria yang sangat tampan. Kaien memang sudah tampan sejak SMA tapi ketampanannya meningkat berpuluh-puluh kali lipat sekarang.

"Beberapa pekan yang akan datang, ada pernyataan cinta. Kau tidak membaca perjanjiannya?" Kaien menatap heran wanita mungil dihadapannya. Rukia masih tetap maniak kelinci seperti dulu.

"A-Apa?"

"Pasangan hari ini akan diliput kegiatannya selama beberapa pekan, setelah itu akan ada pernyataan cinta. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima pernyataan cinta dari pria yang memilihmu tadi. Begitu kontrak kerjanya."

"Apa? Rangiku tidak memberitahuku?"

"Rangiku pasti sengaja menjahilimu." Kaien tertawa menatap Rukia yang panik.

"Mengapa acara ini dengan seenaknya mempermainkan cinta orang sih?" Omel Rukia sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Diliput selama beberapa pekan? Bagaimana jika Nii-sama tersayangnya mengetahui hal ini? Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikan tatapan marah Byakuya.

"Rating. Untuk menaikan rating." Kaien menjawab tanpa beban.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus terjebak seperti ini sih? Malangnya nasibku, lebih malangnya, harus terjebak dengan raja sinetron." dengusnya kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, hanya 1 bulan. Setelah itu kau bebas." Kaien mengelus kepala Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, mengapa Kaien-senpai ada disini?"

"Aku? Aku pria single yang terakhir." Rasa benci Rukia untuk Tuan Kurosaki itu semakin besar, jika Ichigo tidak memilihnya, maka kesempatannya bersama Kaien-senpai akan semakin besar. Tapi, tadi lampunya sama sekali tidak mau mati? Apa dia memang sudah ditakdirkan Kami-sama terlibat bersama pria orange itu.

'Tidaaak!' Saking frustasi Rukia berteriak dalam hati.

"Namun, aku mengundurkan diri karena wanita yang aku sukai sudah dipilih orang lain," jawab Kaien santai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

What? Apa katanya?

Wajah Rukia memerah seketika.

'Apakah wanita yang disukai Kaien-senpai itu aku?' batinnya percaya diri.

"Heh! Figuran!"

.

.

.

"Byakuya-sama, sepertinya adik anda sudah terjun di dunia entertaiment." Pemuda berambut merah sedang berbicara serius dengan seseorang ditelepon. Tidak, dia tidak salah liat, wanita dengan hiasan telinga Chappy itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

Halooo x) Citraa author baru di Fandom ini. Jadi butuh masukan dan bimbingan dari para senpai semua x) Salam kenaal semuanya. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dua reality show. Hmm. Cuplikan Reality show gak jelas diawal cerita itu yang akan memicu konflik, antara Rukia―Byakuya, dan sedikit konflik Rukia―Ichigo. Mungkin chapter ini masih pengenalan, chapter depan mungkin banyak, *tapi mungkin loh ya* momen IchiRuki-nya. Di chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga akan ada tokoh-tokoh baru dan kejadian tak terduga. Aww :p

Oke daripada saya banyak cingcong :p sampai berjumpa di chapter 2 saja lah. Hehe mind to review?


End file.
